


The Best For Last

by Val_Creative



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Cheryl reminiscences about different kisses in her life.





	The Best For Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivycollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivycollins/gifts).



> WELL CHRISTMAS IS OVER BUT NOT THE SECRET SANTAS! I was assigned [thesublimationofsuki](http://thesublimationofsuki.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and it's their first Secret Santa, and I hope I could give them something really nice for the [Riverdale Secret Santa](https://riverdalesecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/167091056189/riverdale-secret-santa-2017)! :) PLUS WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHERYL WITH TONI? IT'S GONNA BE CANON, GUYS. IT BETTER BE CANON I SWEAR TO GOD EYRUTIKJHFSDGHFJ. ANYWAY. Thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated and have a great day!

 

*

Her first kiss had been Jason, her flesh and blood. Her _twin_.

It had been an innocent, familial moment when they had been only children. Jason, ever tender and gentle with her, sat with her by the ashes of Thornhill's fireplace, clasping their hands together, whispering _I'll take care of you, Cherry, I promise_ until she stopped weeping.

(Jay-Jay had been her everything, her light and her hero, and there's no kisses from ghosts.)

When she grew up, Cheryl wanted less innocent kisses. Something to distract her. Tina and Ginger clung to her in the beginning of high school, scattering the rumors Cheryl ordered, worshiping and complimenting her, inviting Cheryl to milkshakes at Pop's or being invited to lavished, hours-long shopping trips.

Being away from Riverdale had its perks. Ginger always pretended to go missing, when Tina would slip her fingers into Cheryl's and lead her to a dressing stall, waiting eagerly for her attention.

Cheryl did not initiate anything, observing the other girl lean in on her tiptoes, scowling faintly. Tina kissed her like she wanted to be _consumed_ by the sensations, moaning weakly against Cheryl's lipstick-red mouth and fluttering her eyelashes open when it was over. It couldn't be over fast enough for Cheryl.

Archie… she really _liked_ Archie. He felt like a warm, fleshy stone-statue against her mouth, and Cheryl's heart ached so badly.

Kissing Moose hardly was _memorable_ in itself — while twirling, glimmery confetti rained down from Mr. Andrews' ceiling, she felt Moose's hot, meaty hands skimming her hips, crawling down to get underneath her dress, his tongue poking and wiggling awkwardly between her teeth. Cheryl tasted beer-foam and inexpensive, spearmint gum.

Moose's girlfriend Midge had a little cherubic face, dark eyes and a wicked, teasing grin. She kissed like devil's fire, scorching and spiraling all kinds of heat through Cheryl.

She tried kissing Veronica, but only once. Veronica wore a semi-confused look on her face, as soon as their lips met, her fingertips tracing absently over Cheryl's opened picture-album. She was soft, clean angles and linens and sweet, heady perfume, and Cheryl felt _safe_ again. Even inside her own house.

Betty had been yellow, starry lights and pink-sugar chapstick, and glaring eyes. Cheryl accepted a twist on her arm like a warning.

Nick Sinclair's memory got purged away by vodka and drugs.

She would _kill_ to do the same to his very existence.

"Cinnamon," Toni murmurs, rubbing her thumb under Cheryl's naked, bottom lip. They stretch out themselves on the hood of Jason's convertible, under the veil of stars and fog. A raw-tingling fuzzes around Cheryl's mouth, like she's been kissed too hard, for so long and so _good_. "Spice… and everything nice, y'know, for a spoiled rich girl."

There's no harshness in how she says this, or in Toni's growing, affectionate smile.

"Some poet you are," Cheryl mumbles, half-smiling back, swatting Toni's hands reaching to cradle her.

Her kisses belong to someone _better_ now.

*

 


End file.
